Jodaska!
by Gaby-Gabo
Summary: Este fic se nos vino a la cabeza mientras escuchbasmos la cancion... no sean malos es el primero que hacemos!


Nos encontramos en casa de Jou como a las doce de la noche "celebrando" el cumpleaños de este... la mayoría de los hay reunidos ya estaban... un poquito pasados de la mano con el licor...

**Una juventud que quiere madurar, una que no sabe que**

**inventar, otra que desea paz y la ultima que quiere rajar **

**y de esta manera a una fiesta a escapar y viajar a los**

**mares de cañaveral así rápidamente el crucero abordar**

**y entonces nuevamente la caña a disfrutar**

-Si!!!! Más volumen a la música!!!- Gritaba Tai-

Tai cálmate!!!- Le regaño Jou-

No!!-

Más birra (cerveza, caña, licor, fría como quieran llamarla)- Gritaba Takeru-

Huuuuuuu!!!- Pitaba el resto-

Vamos Jou!! No has probado ni una gota... únetenos- Le dijo Davis-

No y menos si me voy a poner como ustedes...-

Y que tenemos de malos nosotros???- Pregunto Yuko-

Apestan-

Vamos tampoco es para que nos trates así-

No es eso Mimi... de verdad apestan a licor-

Ahhhhhh... da igual!!!-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reían todos como unos idiotas-

Dios!!!-

CELEBREMOS CON MAS CAÑA!!!-

**jodaska hay que rajar jodaska la caña disfrutar**

**jodaska hay que alcanzar jodaska la rasca y vacilar**

Izzi, Ken... quien coño trajo tanta birra??-

Tai-

Me lo imaginaba... miren como están todos!!- Tai... ni sabe lo que dice, Mimi y Makuri le caen encima como perras en celo, Davis dando vueltas en el sofa, Yolei y Aohemi bailando como unas locas, Kari y Tk comiéndose a latasos ( Besos con lenguas) Yuko y Cody hablando... o un intento por que de lo borrachos ni eso pueden hacer, y Matt y Sora apartaditos en una esquina haciendo quien sabe que coño-

No me siento bien!!!!- Grita Davis con la cara verde-

Vete pal Baño!!!- grito Yuko-

Tai... por que no nos vamos tu y yo por hay a dar una vuelta??- Le pregunto Mimi sentándosele en las piernas-

Por que el quiere es conmigo verdad Tai??- Dijo Makuri acercándose a el-

Tranquilas... hay mucho yo para todas...-

Si!!! Muévete!!!- Gritaba Aohemi-

Mueve esa cintura!!!- Grito Yolei-

Con ritmo!!!!-

JAJAJAJAJA- Se reían las dos locas-

Mmmm Kari-

Tk, Tk- Decía la chica entre los besos-

Más caña!!!... antes de que me...- Decía Davis-

Tas más borracho que yo!!! Jajaja y de tanto que tomaste te vas a orinar!! JAJAJAJA- se burlaba Cody-

Matt- Dijo separándose de el-

Ummm?-

Aquí no-

Vamos a una habitación??-

Si, rápido- dijo parándose y jalando al rubio-

**un pana que quiere vomitar no sabe donde mear una**

**botella a punto de acabar y una rumba que quiere**

**reventar y de esta manera hasta el amanecer rajar con**

**una chiquela que no deja de pistonear así a la**

**habitación a escapar y empezar la caña a sudar**

A donde van Matt y Sora??-

No se... y no creo que quieras averiguarlo-

Por lo menos se van a un lugar más privado...-

No como su hermanito-

**jodaska hay que rajar jodaska la caña disfrutar**

**jodaska hay que alcanzar jodaska la rasca y vacilar**

**-**ummm Tk- Decía mientras le desabrochaba la camisa-

**-**jummmmmm-

**-**Chicas, chicas no se peleen... ya dije que hay mucho yo para ustedes!!-

**-**Sucia!! No intentes quitarme a mi hombre!!-

**-**yo!!- Grito Mimi- Tu eres la roba machos!!-

Me halagan-

Sucia!!! Sucia!!!-

Me duele la cabeza!!- Se quejaba Yoku-

Veo una luz!!- Dijo Yolei que estaba tirada en el piso-

Yo también la veo... lo extrañare!!- Grito Aohemi-

Mierda!! Que migraña!!-

Y a esos que les pica??- Pregunto Jou-

Ya deben estar medio enratonados-

La birra se acavo!!! TTTT- Chillaba Davis-

Tk!!!- Gemía Kari ya sin Blusa-

Ummm – Dijo el chico lamiéndole el cuello-

Yo se que los entretiene un rato!!!- Dijo Yuko parándose en una de las mesas- TURURURURU PA! – Tarareaba quitándose la Franela y moviendo la cadera al ritmo de lo que cantaba-

SI!!!!! – Gritaron Yolei y Aohemi Parándose al instante-

Eso papito!!- Grito Mimi uniéndose a las otras-

TURURURURU SI! TURURURURU – Quitándose el cinturón-

Jum... me abandono- Susurro Tai-

Todavía me tienes a mi- Dijo Makuri metiendole un beso-

Y no vas a ver al nudista?-

No!!! Es mi hermano!!... aunque si tu me quieres hacer un show...-

Ummmm déjame pensarlo... –

Vente de una vez- Dijo jalándolo por el cuello para besarlo-

Ummm Makuri!!- Dijo sin separarse-

**Ya no hay caña que tomar y la gente a punto**

**de enratonar todo el mundo hace finta de acostar pero un**

**grito de auxilio los invita a rajar**

**y de esta manera**

**se paran a bailar y sus ropas se empiezan a escapar**

**asi las chicas se ponen a gozar y todos empezamos a...**

**-**Tengo que ir al baño- Dijo Davis parándose-

Te acompaño – Dijo Cody-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

De que te reís Izzi??-

De, de cómo se pondrán cuando la rasca se les pase?!?!-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se reían los tres-

Escuchaste eso??- Pregunto Davis cuando pasaban por el cuarto de huéspedes-

Que??-

Oye bien...-

Ummmmmm... o Matt!, Si, si ummm-

Sora, Sora ummmmm-

Wow deben de estar dándole duro-

Jejeje... vamos al baño que me vomito!! -

Oho!!-

TURURURURU SI! TURURURURU- Cantaba ahora solo en Bóxer-

SIIIII!!!!!-

TAS BUENO PAPI!!!!!-

UHHHHHHHUUUU!!!!-

**jodaska hay que rajar jodaska la caña disfrutar**

**jodaska hay que alcanzar jodaska la rasca y vacilar**

Al día siguiente

-Mierda- Dijo Tai levantándose del suelo-... y que paso aquí??- Dijo al ver a Jou., Ken e Izzi durmiendo acomodaditos en el sofá, a Yuko roncando semidesnudo en la mesa abrazado por Yolei, Mimi y Aohemi, Makuri durmiendo en el piso por donde el estaba acostado hace rato y a su HERMANA y Tk semidesnudos en uno de los muebles...- Mocoso de...Vergacion!! que dolor de cabeza... necesito el baño- Dijo caminando por el pasillo, donde encontró una de las puertas semi abiertas y se asomo por curiosidad-

UPA!! Estos no perdieron la noche- Dijo al ver a Sora y Matt acostados en la cama cubriendo su desnudes con una fina sabana- Jejeje ahora si al baño- Dijo entrando- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se reía al ver la cara de Davis dormido dentro del inodoro y a Cody dormido en la bañera- Esta debió ser una gran noche...-

**jodaska hay que rajar jodaska la caña disfrutar**

**jodaska hay que alcanzar jodaska la rasca y vacilar...**

Jejeje bueno supongo que... FIN!!! Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando oía esa canción y me "querido " hermano me ayudo en unas cosas... por fa díganme que tan mala estuvo!!! Y si le llego a gustar (lo dudo jeje) deganme por fa!!!!!!

Nos vemos!!!!! **GABY!!!... y Gabo...**


End file.
